Nightflier
By Wolves! __NOEDITSECTION__ "You all have tiny RainWing brains," said yet another voice. Starflight was losing count. "He was still inside his egg when they took him. They didn't know if he'd be big or scary. They didn't even know if he'd be male or female. Otherwise, of course, they would have picked a girl, obviously" "Like me" ---- Some NightWings accepted their new queen happily. Others were at first reluctant, but grew to like the one who would rule them. Some never accepted her, and didn't move to the rainforest. Some others simply lied. They said they accepted her, but truly were angry that a RainWing was to lead them. They live in the rainforest, and pretend to accept the RainWings as equals, but really find them useless, stupid, nothing. One such dragon is Nightflier. For Cloud's 'Protagonist of Another Story' contest!! Appearance She's beauty, she's grace, she'll insult you to your face She's not someone you see much in the rainforest, honestly. Mostly, she's hidden away. When you do see her, though, she's a wonderful sight to behold. Short, thin, sharp. All of these words describe how she looks. She's not entirely short, just a little shorter than most her classmates of the same age. She's thin, but not model-thin, simply naturally thin. She doesn't starve herself to look pretty, it's just how she was hatched. Her features are sharp, prominent. Strong posture, chin up, eyes forward. She does tilt her head down to stare disapprovingly at RainWings as they pass her, however. Her scales, those make her interesting. Dark purple scales, close to black, but still obviously purple cover nearly everything, with the exceptions of her underbelly, a shining silver, and wing membranes, which are obsidian black. Her eyes are a forest green, often showing an expression of disgust or hate. Her expression is usually a fake smile or a tight smirk, unless she's speaking to RainWings, when it is a small frown. She's Nightflier, soaring through the night. Personality There's more than one way to be smart Nightflier isn't just one kind of smart. She's multiple. She's book smart, a born scientist. Numbers are used in science, and she can calculate those at lightning speed in her head. She's great at predicting what might happen, and nearly every hypothesis she makes is at least partially correct. She's also street-smart. She knows what to say to get respect, to make others careful around her. A sharp insult, a sharper comeback, both always just on the tip of her tongue, locked and loaded for any fool who messes with her. As well as any RainWing she particularly despises. Such as Kinkajou. She doesn't insult behind other's backs, preferring to simply insult them to their face. Honestly? She doesn't have many friends. She doesn't need them. She has herself. She does have a few friends, mostly dragons like her. She loves science and experiments, which is why she often helped her father and Mastermind out while they worked. She found it hilarious to look at and experiment on chained up RainWings. It was all they were useful for. Decoration. She thinks RainWings are idiots, stupid beyond belief, and lazy as sloths. She finds the fact that her tribe bowed to a RainWing embarrassing and weakening. She thinks 'Sun Time' is the dumbest idea ever: lying in the bright, hot sun for hours, being lazier than ever. History Destiny doesn't really define you Before Nightflier hatched, two NightWings met on the old NightWing island. At first they despised each other, due to their families' hatred of each other. After a while, though, they discovered they had much in common. They became very close friends, to their parents' great disappointment. It didn't matter to them. One day, they suddenly began to feel more than just friends. They fell in love. Their parents were furious and kicked them out, but they found an empty cave to call home and lived there. One day, the female had an egg. Black with silver spots. It hatched at midnight several days later, two moons shining in the sky. It was shielded from the moonlight by the volcano's rocky walls. Now Fly's story begins. She was raised from the moment she could understand words to hold NightWings as much higher than all tribes, and treat RainWings like dirt. She showed an immediate interest in science, as she liked holding her father's test tubes and wearing her mother's safety goggles. She knew what she wanted to be. A scientist. That was her dream job. She was taught with a small group of NightWings, who teased her for being short. She started vulnerable to the mean words they used, but shortly began to insult them back sharply. After a while, the others started to avoid her, with the exception of another dragonet much like herself, a midnight-black dragoness named Fierceteeth. She was in Fierceteeth's class two years in a row. The first day without Fierceteeth marked a year of sadness and pain. After the first three months of school, her mother had another egg. This one was even more speckled. They excitedly awaiting the hatching. Horribly and suddenly, her mother died a day and a half later, a result of having the egg. When the egg hatched, all Nightflier felt was hatred, burning hatred toward the dragonet that came out. She was a murderer. Their mother was dead, thanks to her. Her father named the dragonet Skyfall, after Flier refused to name her. Skyfall didn't know why her oldest sister hated her so much, and Nightflier wasn't going to tell her. They didn't hang out together, and when Nightflier's father was working, she babysat her reluctantly, only speaking to her to ask her what she wanted to eat or drink. One day, Sky asked Nightflier why she hated her. Nightflier replied angrily, telling her she was a murderer who'd killed their mother. Skyfall apologized, saying she didn't even know. She was in the egg. Nightflier forgave her a little. Not very much, however. As she got older, she began to help her father and his partner, Mastermind, in the lab, and Skyfall would just watch them. She was intrigued by the experiments on the RainWings, and laughed at their lazy bodies against the wall. They were so bright it hurt her eyes. She hated the tribe and found them stupid and lazy, as that was what she had been told. When she was 4 and a half and Sky was 1, they ended up in a cave with Fierceteeth and saw a dragon on the floor. Fierceteeth seemed to hate him, and told her he was the prophecy dragonet. She scoffed at that. Prophecies weren't real. They all knew that. Everyone was saying he was weak. They should have taken one of them. Fierceteeth said that constantly. Before she knew what she was saying, she had told them they had tiny RainWing brains, that the dragon was taken in the egg, and they didn't know if they were weak or strong, male or female. She added that if they knew, they would have taken a girl. Fierceteeth then added, "Like me." Nightflier pretended to agree, but knew that she wouldn't have met Fierceteeth if she had been part of the prophecy. She later found out the dragon was named Starflight, and he was Fierceteeth's half-brother. At one point, he met his father, none other than Mastermind. Her father told her that Mastermind had told him of his son, Starflight, smart like her. Many thing she happened afterwards, all of which she hated. Starflight and Fatespeaker, the traitor, killed Battlewinner, and they were forced to bow to Queen Glory. A lazy RainWing. Nightflier forced herself to bow, but her sister enthusiastically accepted Glory, making Nightflier hate her even more. When Darkstalker came, she flocked to him immediately. He gave her extra-fast flight with his scroll, and she referred to him as 'my king' and 'your highness'. When Kinkajou turned him into little Peacemaker, she was furious. There was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. It was over. Any chance of a NightWing leader, gone. Since then, she's pretended to support Queen Glory, secretly plotting to one day put her best friend, Fierceteeth, on the throne. Relationships You can't please everyone. Make sure you please yourself Dreamcrusher: Nightflier loves her father very much, even if she doesn't make her love very obvious. She enjoys helping him a lot, and always tries to impress him with her scientific skills. She can feel his sadness of losing his mate, as she feels just as sad. She lost her mother. Mother: The only one Nightflier ever openly showed affection for, Fly loved her mother more than anything else. They were as close as a mother and daughter could be, and losing her mostly destroyed Fly's hidden soft side. She wishes that her sister didn't exist so she could have her mother back. Skyfall: From the moment she hatched, Flier hated Skyfall, the dragonet who had caused her mother's death. After a conversation with her, Nightflier did forgive Sky a little bit, but still was angry at her. After her sister enthusiastically accepted Glory as her queen, her feelings of pure hate returned, even stronger than before. Mastermind: Nightflier actually likes him. She shares his passion for science, and thinks he is a genius for coming up with the idea of the NightWings taking overthrowing the RainWings. She agrees with him that RainWings are most certainly inferior, and likes him much more than his son, even if he sometimes uses overly complicated words. Fierceteeth: Nightflier's best friend (and crush) Fierceteeth is a lot like her, someone who knows how to insult and believes in NightWing superiority. They have an odd friendship, but a friendship all the same. Nightflier was furious when Fierceteeth was locked up, and secretly likes her as more, despite the fact that she thinks Fierceteeth is straight and that she's has a boyfriend. Queen Glory: Hate hate hate. That's all Nightflier feels for the RainWing queen. She refuses to call her 'her queen,' instead simply referring to her as 'the RainWing queen.' She pretends to accept Glory, but secretly wants to overthrow her and put Fierceteeth on the throne. Other DODs: Nightflier highly dislikes all the other Dragonets, almost as much as Glory. She thinks Clay is too much of a softie, as well as Sunny. She hates Tsunami's bossiness, as well. Finally, she agrees with Fierceteeth that Starflight most certainly shouldn't have been the NightWing DOD, believing a girl would have been a better choice Kinkajou: Kinkajou is the opposite of Nightflier, a bouncing ball of positivity. Also, a RainWing. Fly thinks she's idiotic, annoying, and a eyesore. She's angry with her for turning Darkstalker into Peacemaker, as she believed he was much better as a leader than Glory Darkstalker: Nightflier thought Darkie was the greatest NightWing ever. She supported him as a king, and is very grateful for his gift, the ability to fly nearly faster than even a typical SkyWing. She wishes he had succeeded in becoming King, as she would have liked that very very much. Peacemaker: Nightflier thinks that compared to the dragon he really is, Peacemaker is a horrible dragon. Weak, and obsessed with strawberries. She hopes there is a way to turn Peacemaker back into Darkstalker, so he could return. She wishes that stupid Kinkajou didn't change Darkstalker into him. Loststar: Nightflier thinks Loststar is more like a RainWing than a NightWing. Weak and stupid. She thinks he's a sorry excuse for a NightWing, and scoffs at the fact that he can't get over the events in the NightWing Volcano. She tries to avoid speaking to him, and when she does, speaks condescendingly, mixed with insults and a cruel tone. Lucina: Nightflier thinks that Lucina's goal to abolish all evil is unrealistic and nearly impossible. She doesn't really want to speak to the LightWing again, and avoids her whenever she sees her. Solar Eclipse: Trivia Sometimes it's the little things that really matter *Nightflier is one of the dragonets talking about Starflight as he was waking up at the beginning of TDS *Nightflier's favourite insults are 'idiot' and anything with the word 'RainWing' *She's ambidextrous, but favours her right talon *Purple is her favourite color *Nightflier is an ambivert. She's not afraid to speak her mind, but prefers being alone (she is mostly an introvert, 72% introverted and 28% extroverted) *She hates running. Why run when you can fly like a rocket? *Doesn't like vegetables at all *The only fruits she likes are apples, as well as red and green grapes *Her name comes from what she always did in her sleep: pretend to fly *She loves birds. Both for observing and eating *She owns her own pair of emerald-green safety goggles *She's a Sagittarius *Don't call her a RainWing or you perish Gallery Quality beats quantity Nightflier wordcloud.png|Wordcloud by Moon! FR NIGHTFLIER.png|By me on FR! Nightflierbeingnightfliercloud.png|Meme Fly by Cloud! Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:LGBT+